U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,883 describes an "attractive" liquid cosmetic composition comprising an oil phase, an organic liquid/water phase, and finely divided solid particles insoluble in either the oil or organic liquid phases. According to the patent, the oil will form small "spheres" or "droplets" dispersed throughout the organic aqueous phase which will remain stable if the insoluble solid particles, said to be adsorbed on the interface between the oil phase and the organic liquid phase are selected from a class of certain substances. To make the foregoing composition, the '883 patent recommends that four ingredients, i.e., oil, water, the organic liquid, and the finely divided solid particles be admixed and blended together either sequentially or concurrently using any conventional blending device. However, the preferred method is to mix the water and organic liquid together, followed by addition of the finely divided solid particles. The oil then is added and the entire mixture agitated. Nonetheless, in attempting to follow the teachings of the patent, that is, directly adding the insoluble finely divided particles to the oil/organic liquid blend, and using particle substances disclosed in the patent, it was found that the oil droplets or "bubbles" formed in the resulting composition were translucent, not transparent; that the "bubbles" had relatively poor stability, i.e., they tended to coalesce; that there was substantial sedimentation of the insoluble solid particles in the final composition product; and that the final composition was far less aesthetically pleasing than desired.